


[Cover] Spiral Movement

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Yo! Before AO3 shuts down, lemme post this fIrst.Dear God, the pressure, some update on my WIP, sorry guys-- I'm quite stressed since September began. I haven't been in front of my laptop for awhile except for clicking here and there. So, none, I havent moved on from my 100 words Chapter 11. *SOBS* And this is actually the first work for September. Please pray for me that I'll be able to survive what I'm going through.. Thank you so much.Support the author! Leave kudos and comments! x xP.S. My mind is already writing my next work (chaptered WIP? Let's see)--Probably next year.And yes,obviously,it's angst and MCD.





	[Cover] Spiral Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spiral movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439244) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



[](https://imgur.com/oun83LQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Where are my manners??  
> THIS ACTUALLY--THE FANFIC--IT WAS AMAZING. BRILLIANT.  
> I seriously picture Sherlock that awkward (about the art of s e x) but also 'the game is on!' xD


End file.
